


Crush ... Crushed (podfic)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: All my podfic [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Dex comes to Samwell with three big duffel bags, two big bags with hockey gear, one big crush on Jack Laurent Zimmermann, and no boyfriend.A podfic of the work written by LukutoukkaJan 2019





	Crush ... Crushed (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crush ... Crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276408) by [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka). 



> Many thanks to Lukutoukka for writing about this unusual pairing & giving permission to record it.
> 
> Thanks also to Kieran for the tech tips.
> 
> Accents: I am from the UK, and I didn't try & shoehorn a Maine or Canadian accent in. You're welcome.  
> The small piece of schoolboy French used is meant to sound poor, of course. (Translation in end notes)
> 
> This webcomic by Ngozi, Check, Please!, is a wonderful playground. Do go check out the original if you don't recognise it.

**Author's Note:**

> Do go now & leave kudos, a comment or scream at the author on tumblr!
> 
> If you'd like to share this podfic, consider reblogging from Tumblr, [@GaribaldiFigRoll](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/182229332850/crush-crushed-toughpaperround-check/)
> 
> Tu es la raison pourquoi j’ai étudié le français au lycée = You're the reason I studied French in school.


End file.
